For All Time: Beginnings
by LBx
Summary: Jenrya and Ruki can't stand each other. But when something happens, they must learn to trust the other, or never see their time again. *completed*
1. Intro

Me again! I'm back with another story. I just thought up this idea tonight actually... If anyones ever read "To Kill a Mockingbird" by Harper Lee, that's what inspired this story... It has nothing to do with the book, but that's the novel that inspired me ~sweat~ Anyways, this is just an small intro to the story. I'll post more later as I'm still working on the next part. Please R/R!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tamers, blah blah blah  
  
  
  
For All Time  
  
  
  
Jenrya's POV:  
  
  
  
"Shut up, both of you," Takato hissed.  
  
Ruki rolled her eyes. "I didn't come out here to play hide and go seek." She replied, glaring at me.  
  
So, Makino thought that this was all my idea? Hiding in the bushes, waiting for something to happen. I returned her look with a stern gaze of my own. We sat for minutes, but nothing happened.  
  
"I'm sure this is the place" I commented quietly.  
  
Ruki let out an annoyed sigh. "Well, I'm not sitting around to find out."  
  
Maybe I should back up and explain. In the past few days, reports have been on the news about strange events happening in the local park. Something about strange white fields of light, and people claiming to see monsters. All in the same area of the park. Takato, Ruki and I decided to go check it out, thinking it might be a digital field. Ruki didn't like our plan though.  
  
"I'm going over there." Ruki rose and walked forward.  
  
"What's she doing?" I whispered angerly.  
  
Takato shrugged. I was getting annoyed with her by now. Really, she just thought she was Miss High and Mighty or something! I stood too. Takato looked uneasy as I walked forward as well.  
  
"Makino!" I heard myself snap.  
  
"What?" She turned, glaring at me in pure hatred.  
  
"Just what exactly are you doing?" I didn't hide what I was feeling towards her. I'd never gotten along with Ruki Makino, and frankly I didn't want to.  
  
"I'm checking things out."  
  
I stepped closer to her. I knew she wouldn't be intimidated, but at least it gave me a sense of power. After all, I was taller than her, but not by much. We stood there, staring at each other in an ugly silence. Takato sat in the bushes watching to see what we'd do.  
  
"We agreed to watch."  
  
"I'm tired of that. You can't tell me what to do Lee." Ruki stiffined. I had long since learned that this meant she was preparing to fight. Her body language was always a dead give away.  
  
"I'm not going to fight you Makino." I was talking through my teeth.  
  
She sneered at me. "Afraid you'll be beaten by a girl?"  
  
"Come on you guys...." Takato whined, standing.  
  
"Keep out of this Gogglehead!" Ruki turned on him.  
  
I grabbed her shoulder. "Leave him alone."  
  
I wasn't expecting the punch. It smarted. Stunned, I staggered backwards a little. I blinked at Ruki in surprise.  
  
"Don't touch me Lee."  
  
A white light enveloped us. I heard Takato let out a yell, but that didn't matter because the next thing I knew, I was falling. 


	2. Chapter 1

Okay, sorry it took so long to get this up. You'll be happy to know I'm writing chapter 5 so the only problem now is getting online to update!  
  
Rock-steady13: It's so true! Biomerging is so gross! Why would we want to see them naked? If we did, we'd look for hentai pics.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: yadda yadda yadda I don't own the Tamers ~grin~ but isn't Jen- san amusing?  
  
  
  
Ruki POV:  
  
I woke with a groan. What had happened? I remebered punching Lee, and then, there had been this bright light and I had been falling. There was something warm beneath me. I opened my eyes partway and let out a surprised gasp. Lee seemed to have been the thing that had broken my fall. He was still out cold though. I tried to get off him, but his arm had somehow wrapped around my waist in the fall.  
  
"Get up!" I said in a low voice.  
  
When he didn't respond I tried to shake him. He let out a moan, but didn't show any sign of coming too. There was only one thing to do. I raised a hand and slapped him. That woke him up. His eyes flew open.  
  
"What...?" He stopped and stared at me. "Makino?"  
  
"No the tooth fairy." I replied dryly.  
  
"Ha ha." He sat up and I ended up in his lap. "What happened?"  
  
"There was a light, and then I remember falling and I woke up here."  
  
Lee nodded. His grey eyes scanned the area around us. There didn't seem to be much, just trees. A rustle alerted my senses.  
  
"Did you hear that?" I whispered.  
  
Lee mumbled something that I couldn't make out. I reached down for my d- power and had a start.  
  
"Our clothes! They've changed!"  
  
I couldn't believe what I had on. Never had I willingly worn a skirt in my life. It was fairly simple, a dull beige color. A wool sweater of the same color accompainied it. Lee looked down at himself. He too, had undergone a change. Old black pants without one knee along with an old blue sweater. Neither of us had our d-powers. We gaped at each other.  
  
"OK... something strange is going on here." Lee stammered in surprise.  
  
I could only nod.  
  
"Well, isn't this pleasent."  
  
We jumped. A figure emerged from behind a tree.  
  
"Two poor lil love birds out all alone in the middle of the forest..."  
  
The boy couldn't have been much older than us. I glared at him.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow. Suddenly I remembered I was still in Lee's lap. Quickly I jumped up.  
  
"Take it back!"  
  
He smirked. Why should I? You're just a girl."  
  
I began to reply, but Lee stood quickly and clamped a hand over my mouth.  
  
"Don't listen to her. She's just... in a bad mood today."  
  
The other boy nodded slowly. I couldn't understand why he listened to Lee and not me. Didn't he know who I was?!  
  
Lee was still talking to the stranger.  
  
"So, where are we?" he asked cautiously.  
  
"You'd be in the outings of the main city." The boy drawled.  
  
Can you tell me, what's today's date?"  
  
"I dunno. 'S the early 1900's s'all I know."  
  
My eyes widened. I struggled to get free from Lee, but he just tightened his grasp. I sighed.  
  
"Thanks. We've got to get going. Which way to the main city?"  
  
"South a lil. You'll see it when yah reach it."  
  
Lee nodded. He hurried me away from the boy to a small path.  
  
"We went back in time." I said in shock.  
  
"I know. The question is how?" Lee got that far away look he always got when he was deep in thought. I waved a hand in front of his face.  
  
"Are we heading to this main city or what?"  
  
Lee scowled. "We're going. Hang on."  
  
I tapped my foot. "Any day now Lee."  
  
Just then my stomach let out a rumble. Lee looked at me, a grin coming onto his face.  
  
"Hungry are we?" He teased.  
  
"Shut up." I raised a fist.  
  
He continued to grin as he turned and began walking down the path. I scrambled after him.  
  
"How do we get back?"  
  
When Lee shrugged I stopped walking.  
  
"You don't know?"  
  
He turned. "Why do you think I would know? You think I planned this?"  
  
His voice had a sharp tone. I didn't like the way it sounded.  
  
"What if I do? You can't do anything to me."  
  
That got him.  
  
"Listen Makino, I'm just as happy about all this as you are. You think I wanted to be sent back in time? And even if I did, you think I'd want YOU as company?"  
  
I pressed my lips together. "This wasn't my idea either you know. You've always been the brains of the group, so start using your head. We have to get home."  
  
Lee didn't answer, just began walking again. I followed behind, glaring at his back. Of all my rotten luck, stuck almost 100 years in the past with HIM. We came to the egde of the hill we'd been walking up. Down below lay a city.  
  
"That doesn't look like a city from the 1900's." I said.  
  
"It looks like something from a fantasy book." Lee agreed.  
  
We looked at each other.  
  
"Maybe we went back in time, but to another country?" I suggested.  
  
He groaned. "Great. Stuck in the past and in a forgien country. We'll never get home."  
  
"Not if we keep standing here. Come on."  
  
I began down the hill toward the city. I didn't care if Lee followed me, but a few moments later I heard his footsteps. We made our way down the incline to the busy streets of the city below. I hoped that we'd find a way back, and soon.  
  
A/N: Oia, that's it! I'll try to get the next chap up in a few days. One more day of school! Then it's finally Easter vacation. Anyways, hope tha made sense. I can't type tonight . lol thanks to all who reviewed! you're the best! 


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm back!!!!!! K, so here's chapter 2 for anyone who's reading this.  
  
Rock-steady13: ~giggles~ very nasty thoughts! But Jen-san in better than Gogglehead, ne?  
  
Evolution: ~gaps~ The great Evolution is reading my fic! You have a point though, gallentmon with goggles heh. And doesn't megagarogomon look like he's wearing a kilt? ^_^ '  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: We all know, I don't own Tamers  
  
  
  
Jenrya's POV:  
  
The streets were crowded when we reached the city. I tried to keep my eyes on Ruki, but I always seemed to lose her. She found me though each time, a smirk on her face. Finally, she just grabbed my arm and dragged me along. I could feel people watching us. Why, I didn't know. Our clothes fit in, the city was huge so we couldn't look like outsiders, but we did. One boy actually yelled when we past. He clung to his mother, who let out a scream.  
  
"Makino, go over there."  
  
I pointed to an alley way. We made our way over and faced each other.  
  
"What is it Lee?"  
  
"Haven't you noticed? The people here seem scared of us!"  
  
Her violet eyes gazed out over the crowds. I could tell she knew I was right.  
  
"Why?" she asked. "We don't even know where we are! How can they know us?" Her voice was full of rage. She waved her hand around swearing heavily. I put my hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Calm down. Getting angry isn't going to help. We need to find someone to talk to. Someone to tell us why we're here, and why people are scared."  
  
Ruki shrugged off my hands in annoyance. "I thought I told you not to touch me?"  
  
I bit my tongue to keep from replying. She let out an irratated sigh.  
  
"Come on Lee. Let's go find us a 'friend'."  
  
Once more she grabbed my arm and dragged me through the crowds. There had to be someone who would talk to us! And sure enough there was.  
  
"Makino, there."  
  
Ruki's eyes flickered to where I was pointing. Our 'friend' from before stood there, grinning. Ruki's grip tightened on my arm. I tried not to wince.  
  
"Well, look who I found." The boy sneered, coming to a stop in front of us.  
  
"What do you want?!" Ruki demanded.  
  
"I bet you and your little boyfriend here have some questions, right? Like why everyone's terrified of you?"  
  
We gaped at him.  
  
"First of all," I said as calmly as possible. "I'm not her boyfriend. Yes, we do have questions and I'll start with. . ."  
  
"WHO ARE YOU?!" Ruki screeched.  
  
"Exactly what I want to know." I finished.  
  
"Come to my house. We can talk there, lovebirds."  
  
Ruki's nails dug into my arm as she followed the stranger through the streets. His house was a small building in the center of the city. It was simply furnished and seemed empty of other people. He led us inside and had us sit at a round table.  
  
"Call me Kaze lovebirds." The boy said.  
  
Ruki glared. "Stop calling us that."  
  
"Kaze?" I questioned, ignoring Ruki's rudness. "Why are people scared of us?"  
  
He leaned back thoughtfully for a few minutes. "Because, you are the ones."  
  
"The ones?" Ruki and I echoed blankly.  
  
"The ones." Kaze confirmed.  
  
"What does that mean?!" demanded Ruki.  
  
"You're chosen. I can't tell you much more. But, lovebirds, head my warning. Learn to work together or else."  
  
I stood up. "Or else what? Are you threatening us?"  
  
Kaze looked at me. He had deep green eyes, which seemed full of sorrow.  
  
"No, but others will. Jenrya Lee, Ruki Makino, be on guard."  
  
I felt a chill pass through me. Be on guard, work together. That's what Kaze wanted us to do. I glanced over at Ruki. Her lips were pressed together. She didn't appear to be thrilled about Kaze's instructions.  
  
"Can you prepare us?" I asked.  
  
Kaze nodded. "I can give you food and blankets. Also, I give you this advice. Stay out of cities and keep to the mountains. They won't find you there." He handed over two bags. "Go now, and be careful. We will meet again."  
  
When Ruki and I were back in the streets she turned to me.  
  
"You don't actually buy all that do you?"  
  
"I don't know. We're totally lost Ruki, we need to take whatever advice we can get."  
  
Her eyes widened slightly. I realized why. Never before had I called her Ruki.  
  
"The mountains are that way." I said quickly, feeling uncomfortable.  
  
She gave a nod and we walked in silence again.  
  
Be on guard, work together.  
  
Kaze's words rang through my mind. What was going to happen? Who wanted to find us? I hated not knowing the answers. My gaze returned to the girl ahead of me and for once I was glad she was with me. Ruki was a fighter, we'd get home. Eventually.  
  
  
  
A/N: sorry if that was really boring! I'm trying to get some sort of action in this story, really. Thanks again for reviewing. Ja! 


	4. Chapter 3

Morning minna-san! ~yawns~ okay, it's not THAT early, but I really wanted to read fics and while I was on, why not upload, ne? This chapter isn't very exciting, but it's important. So pay attention!  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own Tamers.  
  
  
  
Ruki's POV:  
  
~Dream~  
  
I gazed around me. There was a glistening lake and blooming Sakura trees. My hand rested on my leg, and I realized I was wearing a royal blue kinmono. My hair was back in a messy bun, which felt good on the warm summer day.  
  
"Ruki-san."  
  
I turned with a start. Lee had come up behind me. I blinked at him, unsure. Why was he calling me Ruki-san? Most of the time he could hardly bring himself to call me Makino. Lee took my hands still smiling that gentle smile. I was taken aback as he reached over and pulled the tie out of my hair. It now fell losely over my shoulders, going down near my waist. He ran his fingers through my hair, murmuring softly.  
  
"Don't worry Ruki-san, it'll be okay. They can't hurt us when we're together. Just remember what Kaze said. Be strong. Never give in. We'll be fine."  
  
I didn't understand what he was talking about. Who couldn't hurt us? What was going to be okay? I began to voice my questions, but Lee just put a finger to my lips.  
  
"It'll be okay."  
  
Then he turned and walked off. I wanted to cry out, demand he explain, but he was gone.  
  
~End Dream~  
  
I woke up swallowing a frustrated scream. Why did I keep having that dream? I glanced over to see Lee was still asleep. I hadn't told him, and I wasn't planning to. It was just a dumb dream, right?  
  
Sighing, I lay back down and gazed up at the sky. The moon shone brighty along with many stars. I shivered and wrapped the blanket closer to me. Good thing Kaze had given us these. Despite the clear skies, it was freezing! I moved a little closer to Lee. Just a little. He gave off body heat. Soon I found that I was back asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jenrya POV:  
  
  
  
  
  
~Dream~  
  
Why was it so cold? Everything was covered in ice. The lake, the Sakura trees. . . Something caught my eye. Standing beside the lake was a girl in a blue kinmono. I walked closer only to see it was Ruki.  
  
"Makino? Where are we?"  
  
She turned and stared at me. Her violet eyes were unblinking and emotionless.  
  
"Go away Lee. Find your own way home." Even her voice was like daggers of ice.  
  
I felt something inside me flare up. Not an anger like usual, something that I couldn't put my finger on.  
  
"Can't we be friends? Can't we work together to get home?"  
  
She sneered. "Work with you? That's a good one."  
  
"Ruki. . ."  
  
There was a flicker in her eyes. Almost a sad look. It was gone just as soon as it had arrived.  
  
"I don't need you anymore Lee. Go away."  
  
I reached towards her.  
  
"Ruki, please?"  
  
She pushed me away. "Get lost! I never want to see you again!" Her voice was a hiss, her eyes narrowed.  
  
I swallowed and stepped back.  
  
"I'm sorry, Lee." I heard her whisper softly and then she had vanished.  
  
~End Dream~  
  
My eyes opened and I realized I was shaking. That dream, it had been so cold. What did it mean? Then something dawned on me.  
  
'I don't need you anymore Lee.'  
  
That's what Ruki had said. Anymore. I reached out my arm and touched her sleeping figure. As much as I hated to admit it, if something happened to her I'd feel horrible.  
  
'You're crazy.' I thought to myself. 'This is Makino. She doesn't care about you.'  
  
The truth hurts, but for some reason I felt as if I were lying.  
  
'I don't need you anymore Lee.'  
  
Gosh, this was so annoying! Why had she said anymore? Dose she or would she need me? I feel so helpless! We don't even know where we are or how to get home and now I had to worry about Ruki. Super.  
  
I sighed. Deep down I knew I wanted to worry about her. I wanted her to need me. Then it hit me. Did I have a crush on Ruki Makino? No, that was so not possible.  
  
My hand was still in her back. I pulled it away, only to see her shiver.  
  
'Okay, she's cold. We don't have any more blankets, so what can I do?'  
  
There was the obvious, move even closer to her, but that was out of the question. I settled on plan B. I took off my own blanket and lay it over her. A small smile formed on her lips and I could swear she mumbled a thanks. I shook my head and curled into a ball.  
  
'Sleep well Ruki. Tomorrow's another long day.'  
  
  
  
A/N: yah, see. I told you it wasn't very exciting. Anyways, thanks to all reviewers. I can't thanks you guys enough. And all your questons will be answered, soon. Thanks again! 


	5. Chapter 4

Did you see Ruki and Renamon biomerge? At least there was a little bit more decency (er... bad spelling) when they showed her, um, naked. But why was Ryo the one goign after her? ~giggles~ I f you had saw me at that moment I was yelling something like "Henry get your lazy butt down there and save Rika before Ryo does!" at the TV. ~sheepish grin~ And without further delay, I give you chapter 4!  
  
Disclaimer: this is the last time I'm saying this in my fic. I do NOT own the tamers, just this plot line and some of the characters, like Kaze.  
  
  
  
Ruki's POV:  
  
  
  
When I opened my eyes again the sun was shining brightly. I sat up, realizing I had another blanket on me. I looked over at Lee, but he was no where to be seen. A wave of panic shot through me. Had something happened? No, that was silly. I stood and glanced around. Over to one side was Lee, practising his Taichi. He was deep in concentration and I didn't want to distract him so I began to look through my pack. Kaze must have gave us some kind of food. I lifted up a jar and wrinkled my nose. It was full of beige mush. Pulling out another jar I saw its contents weren't much better. Someone laughed.  
  
"I told you to be nicer to Kaze."  
  
Lee sat down and reached into his own bag. He had a jar of rice with chopsticks as well as some spices. I groaned.  
  
"That's so not fair. Why'd he pick on me?"  
  
He shrugged. "We don't have much between the two of us. We should eat small portions and try to find friut of something."  
  
I let my eyes scan the area. "Fruit in this weather? It must be early winter!"  
  
Lee shook his head. "No, I think it's early spring actually. That's good for us" he said at my disgusted look. "That means it will warm up soon."  
  
I looked away. I didn't understand why he had given me his blanket. Slowly some words formed in my mouth.  
  
"Thanks, Lee."  
  
He looked up, and nodded. "Don't worry about it Makino. Now, I think I can last without breakfast. We need to keep moving. Kaze warned that someone is after us, although I don't know who. That's the best thing for now, moving."  
  
"Then lets get going. I don't need to eat either."  
  
We re-packed our bags in silence. The cool air was blowing like a gentle breeze. It was cold enough, considering we weren't even that far up the mountain. I glanced up at the snowy peaks. I really hoped Lee wouldn't want to go up there.  
  
'Wait, who cares where he wants to go? I can go where ever I want!'  
  
We had started on the trail once more. I watched Lee, thinking about my dream. What did it mean? Ever since I had gotten here, people seemed to be pairing us up. Like that stupid Kaze, and now my dreams. I scowled. I wasn't interested in Lee at all. We weren't even friends. Right now we just needed to tolerate each other so we could get home. Yah, that's it.  
  
"Makino, listen."  
  
Lee had stopped. His eyes were focused off yonder and I heard the sound of rushing water.  
  
"A river?" I asked.  
  
We followed the sound only to find a tiny water fall. Lee dipped his hands in and shivered.  
  
"It's freezing, but it's water."  
  
I sat down on one of the large rocks nearby and looked up. Soon Lee came and sat next to me.  
  
"Think we can make it up there?" I questioned.  
  
"Dunno. Let's find out."  
  
A groan escaped me. More walking. It was hard to do, wearing a skirt. Lee looked at me in concern. I really wished he wouldn't. I didn't need his pity.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
I could lie, but he would know. That's what I hated about him. He always knew if I was being truthful or not.  
  
"Nothing, it's just hard walking in this." I motioned to the skirt.  
  
A grin played at his lips. I really didn't see what he found so amusing.  
  
"Makino telling the truth. And a complaint to boot! Never thought I 'd see the day." He shook his head sadly.  
  
"Oh shut up. You try walking in a skirt." I gave him a shove.  
  
He fell off the rock with a thud. I felt a noise escape me that closely resembled a giggle. Lee winced.  
  
"That hurt."  
  
The noise kept coming out of me. I couldn't stop it. Lee rolled his eyes.  
  
"It wasn't THAT funny."  
  
I couldn't shut up. Now it really sounded like I was giggling. Lee just frowned at me.  
  
"If I pushed you in that water you'd stop laughing at me."  
  
"But you won't."  
  
"Wanna bet?"  
  
There was a glint in his eyes. The next thing I knew I was on the ground, Lee over me. I looked up to see he had me pinned down. My breathing was shallow. Lee ran a finger down my cheek, tipping up my chin. Neither of us moved away from the other, but we didn't seem to know what to do either. We stayed that way for what seemed liked hours. Finally though, Lee got up, focusing on the ground.  
  
"We'd better get moving." he mumbled.  
  
I nodded and stood up. He seemed embarrassed, and I couldn't blame him because I was too. The worst part though was that I hadn't minded having him so close. I almost wished he hadn't moved away and that he was still hovering over me.  
  
I shook my head to clear it. I was thinking crazy thoughts again. Lee was my enemy and that's how things would stay. Well, I needed his help to get home. Then we could be enemies again.  
  
A/N: And there you have it! Please R/R! 


	6. Chapter 5

~groan~ Another early morning, and the last day of holidays. But, I get to see subtitled ccs eps and movies today, so that's okay! It's nice to have a ccs crazed friend (now if only I could get her obsessed with jenruki....) This chapter hopefully makes sense. I'm just telling you now, the program I type stories in doesn't have spellcheck or grammar check, so there are alot of mistakes. I try to take them out by re-reading. I'm babbling, go read the next chapter!  
  
  
  
  
  
Jenrya's POV:  
  
  
  
In the weeks that past it seemed Ruki and I had come to a silent agreement not to mention what had happened at the waterfall. I pushed all thoughts of that day from my mind in a hope never to think about it again. That didn't happen, because one day everything took an interesting turn.  
  
It was now mid spring, but the nights were still chilly. I had found a cave that Ruki agreed would make good shelter. One morning when we woke up it was raining, so we were confined to the small quarters. I was checking out our supplies when I noticed Ruki was staring out the cave entrance.  
  
"What is it?" I asked her.  
  
"There's something about the rain...." She murmured softly.  
  
I glanced outside as well. It wasn't a harsh rain, more like a gentle downpour.  
  
"I've always loved the rain." I said, not sure why I was telling her this. "My little sister never has though."  
  
"Same here. I love rain, but my mother can't stand it."  
  
Ruki tore her gaze off the falling water and looked at me.  
  
"We're running out of food, aren't we?"  
  
I nodded. She sighed and rubbed her temples.  
  
"Jenrya?"  
  
She said the word so quietly I wasn't even sure I had heard it at first. Ruki had never called me by my first name before. We had always used last names. She confirmed what I had heard by repeating it again.  
  
"Jenrya, will we make it home?"  
  
I couldn't really answer the question yes or no. I had no clue if we'd make it home or not.  
  
"I hope so." Was all I said.  
  
Ruki crawled over and sat beside me. Our sacks were near empty except for our remaining food and blankets. She gave them a long stare then leaned against me.  
  
"Do you think we can trust Kaze?"  
  
I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and gazed down at her.  
  
"We don't really have a choice. He's the only one who will talk to us."  
  
I felt so helpless, not be able to answer her questions. I pressed our foreheads together and we gazed at each other. There was a splash outside then,  
  
"Oh, looks like I'm interrupting you lovebirds again."  
  
Ruki and I looked over to see Kaze grinning at us. Ruki shot him a dark look.  
  
"You again. What's with giving me mush to eat?"  
  
Kaze's grin widened. "Didn't you enjoy it?"  
  
Before Ruki could answer I interrupted.  
  
"What brings you out here? We're kind of off the beaten path."  
  
He snorted. "Strong auras coming from this cave. You best learn to hid those."  
  
We stared at him with blank expressions.  
  
"Strong what?" Ruki asked.  
  
Kaze blinked. "You haven't figured it out yet?" He looked troubled. "I'd have thought you would know by now. Always told the water guardians were quick ones. Guess they were wrong."  
  
None of his babbling made any sense to me. Kaze though seemed to be disappointed that Ruki and I weren't aware of whatever we were to be aware of.  
  
"Would you care to explain?" Ruki growled.  
  
Outside the rain came down harder.  
  
Kaze sat down across from us. He thought for a minute then opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"It's a long story, but I'll try to explain it quickly. There are four elements in this world. Fire, air, earth and water. Long ago someone tried to steal these elements from their resting places. Senrui, the element keeper, needed help to watch over the elements as they were hidden in different parts of the world. He appointed one guardian to each element, a male who acted like the element which he guarded. Senrui soon learned that the thieves were still trying to steal the elements. They distracted the guardians by bringing along females. That's when Senrui realized his guardians would need companions. So he assigned a female to help the exsisting guardians. As time went on, two humans in every era of time would be chosen to guard an element. These humans are said to be soul mates, destined to be together if they wish it so. There has never been a problem before, but for some reason. . . When the water guardians of your era were born they never met, and when they did they hated each other. For years now the water element has been left alone. Senrui had to get the guardians together, so he sent them to another guardian."  
  
That's when it dawned on me. Ruki and I were the water guardians. We had hated each other when we had met. Now, we had been thrown together by being sent back in time or something like that. Kaze must be the other guardian. Kaze, that meant wind. He must guard. . .  
  
"You're one of the air guardians!"  
  
Ruki looked at me in surprise. "You buy all that?"  
  
Kaze nodded to me secretly. Slowly he stood and I realized he was leaving it up to me to convince Ruki.  
  
"You're not going to leave are you?" I asked in a panic. What was I to do if I ever could convince Ruki he was telling us the truth?  
  
"I'll come back, when the time is right." Kaze glanced at Ruki then smiled at me. "Good luck."  
  
When he was out of sight Ruki let out a dramatic sigh. "Element guardians. Wowie." She rolled her eyes. "Some story. Just a bunch of rubbish if you ask me."  
  
Was Ruki right or was Kaze? What he had said made sense in a way. It explained why we were here and why we acted so strange. Come to think of it. . . The two times I had felt a bond with Ruki we had been near water. The first time was at the water fall, and today with the rain.  
  
"Jenrya Lee, you don't believe all that do you?"  
  
Ruki gave me an accusing gaze. I smiled.  
  
"And if I do?"  
  
"I'll knock some sense into you."  
  
"And if I don't?"  
  
Ruki gave me an innocent smile. "Do you believe Kaze?" She asked in a sweet voice.  
  
I pressed her to the wall of the cave and leaned down to kiss her. For the first time I realized what Kaze had meant. I could feel a strong power of some sort.  
  
Ruki tried to pull away. I paused and gave her a confused look. She didn't meet my gaze.  
  
"Don't, please." I heard her whisper. Her voice wavered slightly.  
  
I tipped up her chin and looked into her violet eyes. They shimmered with tears.  
  
"Don't" Ruki repeated softly.  
  
She broke free of my grasp and took off into the rain.  
  
A/N: So, what'd you think? Some of you might of noticed I changed the rating. This is because of later events, nothing to bad though! It's just to be on the safe side. Please R/R! Tell me what you think of Kaze's little story. . . ~sweat~ 


	7. Chapter 6

Here it is, chapter 6! Someone commented about making longer chapters. . . I could do that I guess, but it's easier for me to write if the chapters follow the different POVs. Also, it would take me longer to update if the chapter were any longer.  
  
  
  
Ruki's POV:  
  
I tried to blink back my tears. The confused look in Lee's eyes was still clear in my mind. Things had gone too far. If I started depending on him now I'd just get hurt later.  
  
The rain was soothing. It's gentle sound was like music. I smiled and gazed up into the clouds.  
  
Rain, the only thing that had ever been like a friend.  
  
There was a blue shimmer in the air around me. I gasped in surprise as it intensified. Was I glowing? The rain droplets swirled around me as if they were dancing. I reached out to touch one hesitently. As if there was attraction, a bunch of drops came together as a steady stream of water. As I moved my finger they moved like a ribbon. I turned in a circle and the water danced around me. I laughed, my face breaking into a grin.  
  
"Ruki?"  
  
I lowered my hand. Lee stood in front of me, drenched. I giggled and pulled him into my shield. His eyes widened.  
  
"It's like a big blue bubble."  
  
I nodded. "Look."  
  
Raising a hand the water droplets came together again. They swirled around us in one large ribbon.  
  
"Wow." Lee murmured in awe. "You can control the water."  
  
"You try." I insisted.  
  
Lee reached out a hand towards the edge of the glow. Droplets crashed into each other as they became one. Soon Lee had his own stream of water to command.  
  
"So, you've discovered your powers," a voice snarled.  
  
"Kaze had no right to interfere," someone else said.  
  
We looked around to see dark figures. They had us circled. One stepped forward.  
  
"Come here girl."  
  
I looked up into his cold blue eyes. Behind me, Lee rested a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Why should she?" Lee glared at the man.  
  
I took an uneasy step forward.  
  
"Ruki!"  
  
"No, don't Jenrya. I can take care of myself!"  
  
His eyes frowned at me. I didn't want him to be angry, but I didn't want him to get hurt either. I was being stubbern, but I wasn't going to depend on him, ever.  
  
"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."  
  
"Come on, girl." The stranger spat out the last word with hatred. I noticed a sword hanging from his belt. It gave me goose bumbs. Was he going to kill me?  
  
I let the figures lead me away, Lee's protesting following us. All I could do was hang my head. If they hurt Lee I'd never forgive them, but I didn't want him to worry over me.  
  
'I will see you again Lee, promise.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We reached a small hut deep in the mountain forest. I was thrown inside, along with the man who must be their leader. The room was dark except for a small lantern in the corner. No furniture other than a bed. I stumbled backwards as he shoved me.  
  
"Get use to living here. This is where we're keeping you until you breed."  
  
Was I just some poor animal to them? I gathered all my strength and kicked the man's leg.  
  
"You keep away from me you, you creep!" I managed to shout. "If swear, if you or any other man tries to come near me I'll. . ."  
  
I was shoved violently against the wall. With the recent lack of food, that did me in. I crumpled onto the floor.  
  
"No freak girl is going to insult me. You stay here and do as you're told."  
  
He left then, slamming the door. I don't know what made me cry. It might have been lack of food, it might have been that I was tired, or maybe the fact that I was alone once more. It could've also been a mix of all three.  
  
I buried my face in my hands shaking with angry sobs and cursed the men who had captured me.  
  
"Shut up in there!" Someone yelled from outside. They continued with a long list of swear words and insults.  
  
I wiped my eyes and stood up. There had to be a way to escape. I was just putting Jenrya in danger, sitting here crying. I needed to think clearly. Exhaustion won though and I curled up on the floor, falling into a deep sleep.  
  
  
  
~dream~  
  
I was by the lake again, in the blue kinmono. The Sakura blossoms fell around me in a pink frenzy. I giggled and cupped my hands to catch some. Arms wrapped around my waist.  
  
"Ruki-san."  
  
Jenrya's words were sweet to my ears. I pulled him around in front of me and smiled.  
  
"Jen-san, I missed you so much."  
  
He gazed down at me with a smile. His fingers touched my cheek gently and ran down to my jaw.  
  
"I missed you too Ruki-san, but we're together again. Things will be fine. They can't hurt us when we're together."  
  
That line was so familiar. Where had I heard it before? It didn't matter. I had my Jen-san again. I wrapped my arms around his neck, snuggling up to him.  
  
"Ruki-san, I promise things will . . ."  
  
"Wake up!"  
  
~End Dream~  
  
  
  
"Wake up girl!"  
  
I sat up quickly and looked around. A sharp kick in the side told me I hadn't escaped and was still with out Lee. Someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me outside.  
  
"There she is boys, the freak girl."  
  
It was now night. Many men sat around a fire, grinning greedily at me. I swallowed a scream and looked at the ground.  
  
"She'll warm up to breeding in a few days. Give her time. Then we can at last have magic running through our children's blood. No more suffering from this freak and her type."  
  
They all cheered and I got a sinking feeling. Where was Jenrya?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: dun dun dun. So, what's going to happen to Ruki you ask? Well, only time will tell! Chapter 7 will be up soon, promise. Eek! I'm only writing chapter 8! I'm starting to catch up to myself! Well, please R/R and thanks for all your reviews! 


	8. Chapter 7

And somehow I fine time to update! But isn't it sad? I'm almost done the story! I'm just finishing the last chapter now! ~whimper~ But! I've deciding to make this a series... cuz I have ideas that won't fit into this story, but can make other ones!  
  
Kim Hayes: ~giggles~ Jen's not an idiot! Well, even if he is, at least he's a kawaii one ne?  
  
Evolution: I don't know what Rika was thinking, but it was funny. A very unique way to biomerge, jumping to your death...  
  
Furor: Understand, Ruki and Jen have been wandering around for weeks with little food and almost no hope that they'll return home. Wouldn't you break down in a situation like the one she's in?  
  
Rock-steady13: You can forgive me now!  
  
  
  
One more thing, Tiff is based after my friend. She wanted to be in my fic and steal or annoy Jen, so... Now that all that's said, on with the fic!  
  
  
  
  
  
Jenrya's POV:  
  
  
  
"But Ruki needs me!"  
  
Kaze shook his head. His green eyes gave me a look I'd seen to many times.  
  
"You're not rushing in there and doing anything stupid."  
  
"Kaze you don't understand, I have to help her. If I don't save her who will? I need to go right now!"  
  
I stood up to leave the small cave but Kaze stopped me.  
  
"Jenrya Lee if you rush to help her you'll do more damage! I promise you, she'll be fine."  
  
"You don't understand!" I yelled back.  
  
He quieted. "Actually, I do."  
  
I was shaking with rage. Kaze wasn't helping me at all. He couldn't possibly understand what I was going through.  
  
"You never asked where my partner was Jenrya. You were right, I am a guardian of the air element, but did it ever occur to you that I too once had a partner?"  
  
I sat down ashamed to realize I never had thought about that.  
  
"What happened to her?"  
  
Kaze let out a long sigh.  
  
"The same thing that had happened to Ruki. The theives decided it was too hard to get the element, so they went for the guardian. They want to be equal to us guardians. They want their children to have our powers."  
  
I blinked. "But, I thought that the guardians are chosen. That's like saying Ruki and I are brother and sister."  
  
Nodding, Kaze replied "We know that, but the theives think the power is passed down. They'll try to breed Ruki, and when it doesn't work they'll. . ."  
  
There was a long silence.  
  
"She never had a chance. I couldn't save her. By the time I had found where she was it had been a year. The theives were angry that the child she gave them was powerless, so they killed her." Kaze spoke quietly, his eyes closed in pain of the memory.  
  
"What of the child?" I asked.  
  
"It was killed too. Said that as long as it lived, she lived."  
  
I was shocked. All this was so horrible. And the same fate was to befall Ruki? I couldn't let that happen.  
  
"Kaze, with your help we can save Ruki. Please, I don't want to lose her. I understand how hard it must have been for you, and I'm willing to listen to your ideas, but please just help me get her back."  
  
Kaze gave me a smile. "Stop begging, I'll help you Jenrya."  
  
I bowed my head gratefully. "Thank you Kaze."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
That night I slipped outside while Kaze was sleeping. The stars twinkled brightly, the moon a cresent low in the sky.  
  
'Ruki, why did all this have to happen? I should have protected you better. It's all my fault. I can't even help my partner when she needs me. Some guardian.'  
  
I ran a hand through my short blue hair and sighed. Ever since we had come here my world had been turned upside down. First the shock of being put in a strange place, then the weird relationship forming between Ruki and I. After that, Kaze telling us we're element guardians and soul mates, if we wish it so. Now, Ruki's been kidnapped and I'm powerless to help her! Would we ever get home?  
  
Home, that word sounded so forgien. It had been weeks since that night we decided to scope out the park with Takato. He must be worried about us. And our parents, they must be freaking. I had to get Ruki and find a way back.  
  
"Ruki-san, stay strong. I'll save you if it's the last thing I do."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
The next day Kaze and I started walking in the direction we thought the theives were. I was impatient and irratible all day. Kaze just smiled and kept quiet everytime I had an outburst. The first one was when we ran into a dead end. I started cursing outloud, something I don't usually do. The next time it happened was when we heard giggles. I began complaining about annoying sounds and stupid girls in this area not respecting people's quiet. The giggles grew louder as we walked.  
  
"It's coming from behind." Kaze said simply, a smile on his face.  
  
I turned and saw a girl following us.  
  
"Do you mind?!" I asked trying to remain resonably calm.  
  
My answer was more giggles. The girl smiled. "You're funny."  
  
Kaze snickered. I glared at him. This wasn't amusing at all.  
  
"What do you want? We're kind of busy." I was being rude and I knew it. The girl didn't seem to mind though.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked slyly.  
  
"We're looking for a friend." Kaze explained. "She was kidnapped yesturday by some thieves. Do you know where we might find them?"  
  
I mentally slapped my forehead. 'Please say no. Please say no.'  
  
"Theives? Oh! I know who you mean! I can take you to them if you want."  
  
I opened my mouth to protest, but Kaze was quicker.  
  
"Sure, that'd be great."  
  
The girl beamed. "Wonderful! Since we'll be travelling together I guess I should intorduce myself. I'm Tiff."  
  
"Kaze, and this grump over here is Jenrya." He pointed to me with a wink.  
  
For once I wished I had listened to Ruki. Kaze was annoying sometimes.  
  
Tiff chatted cheerfully with Kaze while I walked in silence. This girl was getting on my nerves. I wanted to find Ruki and get out of here! I glanced over at Tiff. Kaze was telling her the story about how he met me. I groaned.  
  
"So you have a girlfriend?" Tiff's question was directed at me.  
  
"What's it to you?" I demanded.  
  
She giggled yet again. "How does she put up with you? The girl must be out of her mind!"  
  
Insulting Ruki wasn't a good move. I stopped and shot a glare at Tiff.  
  
"Listen, i don't know who you think you are, but just leave me alone. When we find Ruki-san you'll be sorry for insulting her."  
  
"Calm down Jenrya. She was just joking."  
  
I couldn't believe Kaze was standing up for her.  
  
"Fine! If you two would rather chat go right ahead! I'm going to get Ruki and then we're going home!"  
  
Kaze smirked. "Do either of you know how to get home?"  
  
I was silent. Kaze was crossing the line though. He had agreed to help, and here he was talking to some girl we just happened to run into!  
  
"I don't need your help. I'll do this alone."  
  
"Jenrya wait!" Kaze called as I marched off.  
  
"What a grouch." I heard Tiff exclaim.  
  
I clenched a fist. 'Ruki, I'm coming as fast as I can.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
A/N: okay, so there wasn't much motion in that chapter, but hey. Hope you liked it, please R/R. 


	9. Chapter 8

Here it is, sorry for the delay. I've had sooooo much homework lately that I can't get online to update! This is the second last chapter of this story. As I mentioned, I've started another story following this plotline. Anyways, please R/R!  
  
  
  
Ruki's POV:  
  
  
  
  
  
I glanced around. The firelight made shadows play over the faces of my captors. I shivered slightly. It seemed I was to be auctioned off. Some crazy thing about breeding me. I kept quiet, silently plotting my escape.  
  
"The freak is sold then. This year she breeds with Heru."  
  
I looked over to see an ugly man in his early twenties coming towards me. He undid the chains around my wrists.  
  
"Come, to my tent."  
  
As we got farther away from the others I began to resist. I twisted his arm and kicked his shine. If only I weren't in this blasted skirt! Heru scowled at me.  
  
"You'll obey girl or die."  
  
"I'd rather die than get close to any of you!" I spat angerly.  
  
Heru frowned. He raised a fist when suddenly he lost his breath, falling to the ground. I jumped back and looked up.  
  
"Are you okay Ruki?"  
  
"Jenrya!"  
  
There was no time to chat, Heru was trying to stand up. Jenrya kicked him hard.  
  
"You mess with her, you mess with me."  
  
Heru glared up at him.  
  
"You freaks don't deserve to live! If I yell the others will all come running. They'll kill you both!"  
  
I took the tie out of my hair. It was like a rolled up bandana. I used it as a gag for Heru.  
  
"Let's get him out of here. We can't have him telling his friends."  
  
Jenrya nodded. He hoisted the man onto his back as we began to half-run to the forest.  
  
"Jenrya! Ruki! Over here!"  
  
Kaze was waving at us from behind a large rock. We ran over and Jenrya set down Heru, who had passed out.  
  
Now that we were sitting, Jenrya turned to me.  
  
"Did they hurt you?"  
  
"No, I'm fine. Just shaken up a little."  
  
"So you're Jenrya's girlfriend!"  
  
Jenrya winced and Kaze grinned. That's when I noticed the girl sitting with us.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Just a friend of these guys. Jenrya is quite stubbern. How do you manage to put up with him?"  
  
"Well, I. . . I. . ."  
  
I glanced at Jenrya who shrugged. I took this as a sign to just go along with her.  
  
"I manage. He's not the only stubbern one."  
  
Yelling from the direction of the theive's camp stopped our chit chat.  
  
"She escaped! And she took Heru with her! I bet that damn partner of her's helped out! We should have killed him when we had the chance!"  
  
"We have to get moving." Kaze whispered. "Leave him here," He motioned to Heru. "He'll just weigh us down."  
  
The four of us rose and ran swiftly through the forest. The shouts behind us grew louder. Just when I thought we might make it I felt my ankle roll. I but my lip to keep from yelping in pain as I fell to the ground.  
  
"Ruki!"  
  
Jenrya was instantly at my side giving me a concerned look.  
  
"Is she okay?" Kaze asked.  
  
I winced as Jenrya touched my ankle gently.  
  
"It's starting to swell. It must be at least sprained." Jenrya replied. "I'll try to carry her, but it will slow us down."  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"No, leave me here. No use both of us getting killed."  
  
"Are you crazy? I'm not leaving you now! They'll kill you!"  
  
Kaze and the girl didn't say anything as we argued, but they were anxious to start moving again.  
  
"Don't worry about me. You have to make it back. Takato, your family and anyone else you know must be worried sick about you! If you carry me I'll be putting us both in danger!"  
  
"Ruki I can't leave you!"  
  
"Gawd, stop being so stubbern! Just go already!"  
  
"Me? What about you! I'm not leaving you to be murdered!"  
  
"Jenrya, please." Fresh tears were forming in my eyes. My ankle hurt like heck and fighting Jenrya hadn't been my plan for the evening. "Just leave me. Why do you even care?"  
  
"Because. . ."  
  
He hesitated. Uncertainty showed in his grey eyes. I should have known he had never cared.  
  
"Just go!"  
  
"Ruki," Jenrya spoke softly making me feel horrible. He was such a good acter, pretending to care about me. As he reached over to help me up I slapped him hard.  
  
"Just leave me alone!" I screamed. "Stop pretending you care! Please just go!"  
  
Everyone looked stunned as I broke down into sobs again. This whole day had been an emotional drain. I wasn't sure what I was doing anymore. My head was so fuzzy and my thoughts mixed up. . .  
  
Someone lifted me and began to run. The thieves were closing in on us. Their shouts loud when they discovered their friend. After that I didn't hear much else because everything went black. . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This time when the dream came it wasn't as pleasent. I gazed around at the lake. The surface was frozen, the Sakura trees bare. I shivered and hugged myself.  
  
"It reflects your personality."  
  
I turned and felt myself smile.  
  
"Jen-san!"  
  
But as I neared him, he stepped away. His grey eyes were hard and unwelcoming.  
  
"I've never done anything to you, yet you break my heart. How could you Ruki? How could you do this?" He waved a hand at our surrondings. "You did this. You froze everything."  
  
I gasped. "I did not! I. . ."  
  
"How could you?" Jenrya continued to murmur sadly.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't want to, I never meant to. . ."  
  
"How could you. . ."  
  
Jenrya slowly faded from my vision, leaving me alone in the frozen dream land.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Okay, before you all complain about Ruki crying again, I try NOT to write stuff like that in, but it just comes sometimes. It hopefully will be one of the few times I have her break down like that. It ruins her character personally. Please review, and I'll see you in chapter 9! 


	10. Chapter 9

Sorry for making you wait so long minna! Okay, here is the last chapter to THIS story. I'm already working on chap 2 of the sequal! I really hope you like it. Please R/R!  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Jenrya POV:  
  
I ran as fast as I could. Ruki really wasn't that heavy, but I also had a lack of food. Kaze was muttering something that sounded like an incantation. Tiff was just trying to keep up. My cheek smarted from were Ruki had hit me, but that didn't really matter right now. We had to get to safety.  
  
"Over there!"  
  
Kaze pointed to an almost hidden cave. We ran over and I preyed the thieves wouldn't see us.  
  
They didn't. All the men ran past five minutes later, still shouting. Once they were gone I focused on Ruki.  
  
Her cheeks were still stained with angry tear marks. I gently rubbed them away.  
  
"Ruki-san, I'm sorry." I whispered. "I didn't mean to fight with you. I'm sorry if I hurt you."  
  
Kaze was watching me, I could feel his eyes on my back. I didn't care. I enveloped the unconcious girl feeling like dirt. If I had been able to protect her none of this would have happened.  
  
"Jenrya, she'll be okay," Kaze said queitly.  
  
"She's just sprained her ankle or something," Tiff added.  
  
I brushed strands of Ruki's lose auburn hair from her face. She looked so peaceful, so gentle. What was I saying? Once more I had to wonder, did I really like her?  
  
  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Why do you even care?!" Ruki screamed at me.  
  
I hesitated, unsure of what to say.  
  
"Ruki. . ."  
  
"Just go!"  
  
I reached over to help her. The next thing I knew Ruki had slapped me.  
  
"Just leave me alone! Stop pretending you care!" She broke down into sobs, and then passed out.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
  
  
Why had I hesitated? All it got me was a good slap. But then maybe I had needed that. It was like a wake up call. I couldn't deny anymore that I felt something for Ruki. We had almost kissed once, and that had been all my idea.  
  
"Jen-san, wait," Ruki mumbled.  
  
I gazed down at her, seeing her eyes start to blink open.  
  
"Ruki?" I asked softly.  
  
Her violet eyes fluttered open. At first they looked confused, then warm, then sad.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
She didn't answer.  
  
"How does your ankle feel?" I tried again.  
  
Still no reply.  
  
"Ruki? Please say [I] something [I]." (A/N: Hopefully that worked, if not, how do you get italics to show?)  
  
And say something she did.  
  
"Jenrya, I'm sorry."  
  
At first I could swear I had heard wrong. But as I looked down at her I realized she was sincere.  
  
"Me too Ruki."  
  
Kaze interrupted us. "What are we going to do about the thieves?"  
  
"I'm not killing them, they don't deserve to be killed. What they did was horrible and they should live with the guilt."  
  
Ruki still seemed to be in a daze. She looked at Kaze, then Tiff, then back at me.  
  
"Weren't we alone before?"  
  
I couldn't help but laugh at her confused look. Gosh she looked so cute like that. Wait, did I say cute? Ah, what the heck. It was true.  
  
"We were, about 2 days ago. Haven't you been paying attention?" I teased.  
  
Ruki smiled at me, a true warm smile. I wanted to jump up and hug everyone in the cave.  
  
"Hey Tiff, can you come look at this for a second?"  
  
Kaze was halfway out the door. I looked up at him and Tiff.  
  
"Good luck lovebirds. I think you can finally go home."  
  
With that the two of them were gone.  
  
Ruki reached up and turned my head to face hers. With all the strength she could, she pulled herself up and kissed me gently on the lips.  
  
"I love you Jen-san."  
  
I was stunned, but only momentarily. I tightened my hold on her and smiled.  
  
"I love you too Ruki-san."  
  
This time as I kissed her there was a bright light. When I opened my eyes again I could hear Takato yelling.  
  
"Jenrya?! Ruki?! Answer me for crying out loud!!!"  
  
I moaned.  
  
"Takato?"  
  
Ruki was also just sitting up. She looked just as confused as I did.  
  
"You two freaked me out! Are you okay?!"  
  
"My ankle doesn't hurt anymore!" Ruki exclaimed suddenly.  
  
I blinked. I think we're fine Takato. . . Have we been out all this time?"  
  
"Yah, all 7 minutes." Takato replied.  
  
"7 minutes?" Ruki and I echoed.  
  
We looked at each other. 7 minutes, but it had been weeks! Was all that had just happened to me a dream?  
  
"Jenrya, can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
"Sure Ruki. Excuse us Takato."  
  
When Takato was out of hearing range Ruki turned to me.  
  
"Kaze? Water guardians? Thieves?"  
  
"Us?" I asked slyly.  
  
She giggled. "And us."  
  
"So it wasn't all some great yet horrible dream." I mused pulling her to me.  
  
"Jen-san, cut it out. Gogglehead is watching."  
  
She stopped whining when I kissed her.  
  
"Think we still have our powers? Or did we just have the same dream?" I asked, breaking apart from her.  
  
"I dunno." She paused and looked at me.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I meant what I said before, I really do love you Jen-san." Ruki said softly.  
  
I smiled. "Good to know because I meant every word too. That, and I don't think I can take any more slaps."  
  
My reward was a giggle. When I looked over at Takato, his jaw had dropped to the ground.  
  
"Oh my, we've startled Takato!"  
  
I slid my hand around Ruki's and walked back over to our stunned friend.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"You guys hit your heads, didn't you? Not even ten minutes ago you hated each other's guts. . ."  
  
"Get use to it Gogglehead," Ruki grinned at me. "Because we'll be together for a long time."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ta da! That's it! Okay, so good, bad, sucked? Please tell me, because endings are the hardest thing to write (for me). Thank you so much for reading this story, and I'll try to get the sequal - For All Time: Tests - out as soon as I can! Ja! 


End file.
